miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kate Miraculum 123/Przygody Kate: Wszystko nowe ....
Rozdział 1 Dzisiaj mam iść do nowej szkoły ,ale ja nie chce ! Jeśli będzie tam ktoś nieznośny . No spoko będzie wszystko okej ... ( ta myśl sobie tak xD ) I wtedy zadzwonił mój budzik . Ma-Wstawaj córciu budzik dzwoni !!! Ja-No przecież słyszę !! Przywitałam się z mamą, zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam się przyszykować do szkoły . Byłam gotowa . Wyszłam z domu gdy nagle zobaczyłam starszego pana , który nie widzi . Pomogłam mu przejść przez ulicę . MF-Dziękuje młoda damo . Ja-Nie ma sprawy .... zaraz się spóźnie !!! Miłego dnia !! Pobiegłam do szkoły prawie się spóźniłam . Usiadłam obok jakieś dziewczyny,przedstawiłam się jej : Ja-Hej jestem Kate a ty ? M-Jestem Marinette . Miło mi . Ja-Mi też ..zostaniemy kumpelami ? M-Ok . ---- Myślę , że się podobało Pa :* Rozdział 2 Skończyły się lekcje i wróciłam do domu .Poszłam do swojego pokoju i zobaczyłam jakieś pudełko . Otworzyłam je .Była w nim spinka . Założyłam ją .I Nagle coś mnie strasznie raziło ,zasłoniłam oczy rękami ... Widziałam tylko jakieś koło , które staje się coraz mniejsze .. Ja-Co to ma być ?! Fotomontaż !! Dobra mamo udało ci się odegrać za prima aprilis, weś to!!! Nagle z koła wyłoniła się mała istota . Miała większą głowe od ciała . Pozatym była malutka . Ja-Co to jest ?! Mi-Witaj Kate , nazywam się Mini . Ja-Skąd znasz moje imię ?? Mi-Jestem po twojej stonie . Ja-Okej ,ale .... Otwierałam powoli drzwi . Mi-Nie rób tego ! Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć o mnie ... o nas, nawet bliskim . Ja- O nas ? Mi-Tak , pomogę ci w przemianie ,a ty pomorzesz w ratowaniu świata . Ja-Co ??? Mi-Władca Ciem rozsyła akumy tym ,którzy są smutni albo wściekli . Mistrz Fu nie daje rady ,bo jest za stary . Dlatego rozdał cztery Kwami dla tych , którzy zrobili dobry uczynek . W tej czwórce jesteś ty . Ja-Czyli będę jak Spider-Man ?! Mi-Nie wiem co to ,ale jak jest super bohaterem , to tak . Ja-O mój ... Jak super . Kiedy zaczynamy ? Mi-A i jeszcze jedno jak użyjesz "Małej Pomocy" to wtedy zostanie ci 5 minut na przemiane. Ja-Aha ... To będę uważać Mi-Powiedz "transformuj" . Ja-"Transformuj" . Po transformacji byłam w kombinezonie i miałam maske . Miałam przeważnie maske i kombinezon w kolorze morskim ,lecz miałam różowe buty i rękawiczki jeszcze różowe trójkąt na kombinezonie i masce . Miałam też różowe wachlarze . Ja-Wow ... Mi-Rzuć na tamten dach wachlarz ,ale trzymaj jego końcówkę . Usłyszałam w głowie Ja-Okej . Zrobiłam to co mówiła mi głowa ...znaczy MIni . Nagle coś mnie pociągneło i poleciała przez okno. Ja-AAAA !!! Z drugiej strony widziałam jakomś dziewczyne też w kombinezonie i w masce . Zderzyłyśmy się i spadłyśmy . Ona na jakiegoś chłopaka w czarnym stroju i masce ,który chodził po jakimś kiju , a ja spadłam troche niżej na kolejnego chłopaka w wiecie już w czym ( xD ) , który bawił się swoim ogonem . Tamci na górze wisieli na jo-ju , a ja z chłopakiem leżałam. Odrazu wstałam i powiedziłam : Ja-Niezłe wejście , nie ? B-Kim wy jesteście ? -Mam być bohaterem-powiedzieliśmy chórem Ja-Ach to o was mówiło moje kwami .. CK-Ok to może na początku jak się nazywacie, ja ... Czarny Kot . SW-....Szary Wilk B-emmm... ja Biedronka . Ja-a ja ..... Nie mogłam niczego wymyślić .Zobaczyłam różne różowe litery na plakacie . Spojrzałam na nie i w pewnej chwili rozjaśniło mi się litery : A,R,I,A . Ja-Aria B-No to fajnie, ciesze się Usłyszeliśmy jakieś syreny i odrazu tam pobiegliśmy . Było to Kamienne Serce . ---- C.D.N Papatki :D Rozdział 3 CK-Ok to ktoś ma jakiś plan ? P-Zostawcie to nam . dziwacy .. Ja-Trzymajcie mnie ! Dziwacy ?! B-Przepraszam za koleżankę ... Biedronka mnie wzieła i oddaliśmy się . B-Jaka jest twoja moc ? Ja-Mogę zobaczyć co się stanie gdy coś będe chciała zrobić. Także otrzymuje wszystkie mi potrzebne dane . B-Dobra Kamienne serce jest na samej górze wierzy Eiffla z jakomś dziewczyną . I wtedy Widziałam znowu na różowo tylko pewne rzeczy. Zobaczyłam Kamienne Serce i tą dziewczyne , a potem zobaczyłam coś w jego pięści . To był list . Ja-Wiem !!! Mała Pomoc !!! Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli z dziwieniem .Wiem ,bo wszystko w powolnieniu . Miałam tylko 4 min. na wymyślenie planu .dowiedziałam się , że on kocha dziewczyne napisał dla niej piosenkę ,lecz dziewczyna uciekła. A gdyby ich tak przyblirzyć .Tak !!! potrzebuje wtedy Biedronki , która ich zblirzy jo-jem . Ok mam plan . wtedy wróciłam do normalności . B-Masz coś ? Ja-Tak trzeba ich zblirzyć , żeby ta dziewczyna go pocałowała . Chłopak w pieści ma list tam jest akuma . CK-Okej chodcie . Byliśmy na samej górze biedronka ich przyblirzyła . Wtedy spadł jego list .Biedronka go zniszczyła i złapała akume . Nagle chłopak stał się normalny i spadał z dziewczyną. CK-Szary Wilku choć !!! SW-Okej ! Czarny Kot użył kotaklizmu i złapał chłopaka ,a Szary Wilk Magicznego ogona który stosuje się do sytuacji ,lecz dostał od jakiegoś ptaka w głowe i stracił przytomność. Ja-Wiesz co masz robić .. B-Szczęśliwy traf !!! Spadochron !!! Biedronka złapała dziewczyne , ale nie zdąrzyła złapać Szarego Wilka . Ja-Wszystko w moich rękach . Umiem latać ! Spadałam bardzo szybko Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie wiedzili czy mi się uda , sama nie wiedziałam .I jeszcze zostały mi tylko 3 min . Złapałam go i wtedy Mini mi powiedziała : Mi-Wyobraś sobie , że latasz ! Wyobraziłam to sobie byłam prawie już przy ziemi . Gdy nagle uniosłam się wysoko na niebie . Wtedy obudził się Szary Wilk i powiedział : SW-Co się dzieje .. Ja-Masz szczęście ,że umiem latać tak to już było po tobie . SW-Dzięki ... Zostały mi tylko dwie minuty . Biedronka i Czarny Kot czekali na ziemi . Biedronka powiedziała : Niezwykła Biedronka , po czym było tak pięknie światełka lśniły jak w nocy .. Odstawiłam Szarego Wilka i powiedziałam : Ja-Zaliczone ? Wtedy mnie przytulili i powiedzieli : -Zaliczone ! Ja-Musze uciekać pa ! -Pa-powiedzieli znowu chórem . B-Ja też uciekam ... pa CK,SW-Ona jest cudowna .. Kto ?! CK-Biedronka! SW-Aria! CK,SW-Masz szczęście ... Wróciłam do domu i przeszłam przemiane . Ja-Było gorąco ... Mi-Nieźle sobie radzisz jak na początek .. Ja-Hehehe .. Jutro zapoznam się bardziej z szkołą . Mi-Dobrze , a teraz idź spać pewnie jesteś wyczerpana po takim przeżyciu Ja-Nie jes-.... Odrazu położyłam się na łożku i zasnełam Mi- Oj,oj Kate ... Dobranoc Rozdział 4 Obudziłam się bardzo szybko.Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa.Obudziłam Mini tak : Ja-Mini jak ci się spało ? Mi-Bardzo dobrze ... Ja-Mam brać cię ze sobą do szkoły ? Mi-Tak schowaj mnie zaraz do torebki . Ja-Oki .. Przyszykowałam się do szkoły . Zrobiłam śniadanie i podzieliłam się nim z mamą . Ja-Smacznego mamo . Ma-Dziękuje ... to jakaś okazja czy coś ? Ja-Nie mamusiu .. Poprostu mam dobry dzień . Ma-No to wspaniale a teraz idź do szkoły . Ja-Dobrze pa . Poszłam do szkoły w podskokach .Spotkałam Mari i ją przytuliłam na powitanie . M-Cześć . Ja-Hejka M-Dzisiaj mają przyjść nowi wiesz ? Ja-Napradę ? Spotkamy ich w klasie , a teraz chodź . Poszłyśmy do klasy i zobaczyłyśmy dwóch chłopaków marstrujących coś przy naszej ławce . M-Co wy robicie ?! A-My ..-nie skończył ,bo mu przerwałam Ja-Przyklejaliśmy gumę do ławki ?! J-Nie krzycz na mojego kuzyna ! M-A ty na moją przyjaciółkę !! Zaczeła się wielka kłótnia . Przerwała nam pani . N-Co wy robicie ? Ja-To oni zaczeli przykleili na naszą ławke gume! A-My ją odklejaliśmy ... M-Tak , bo ci jeszcze uwierze ! Jesteście kumplami Chloe ?! N-Dosyć tego cała czwórka do dyrektora ! Poszliśmy do dyrektora ,ale on był zajęty , więc musieliśmy zaczekać . Wtedy Mari powiedziała: M-No poprostu super ... A-Proszę.... mówimy prawdę.. J-Naprawdę . Ja-No to czemu zaczeliście kłótnie ? A-Eeee... Wyjaśnimy to wam przed szkołą po lekcjach ... M-Niech wam już będzie .... Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakieś wybuchy . Powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie : -Musze lecieć pa !! I każdy pobiegł w inną strone .. Rozdział 5 Ja-Mini szykuj piórka ! Wtedy stałam się Arią.Na mejscu czekał już Czarny Kot . Ja-Gdzie są inni ? CK-Nie wiem . Zaczynamy bez nich ? B-Nie lepiej zabawisz się z nami ? CK-Biedronka! Przyszłaś! B-Jak mogłeś myśleć , że nie przyjdę . SW-Już jestem przepraszam za spóźnienie Ja-Super wszyscy w komplecie . Nagle przyszedł złoczyńca, który nazywał się Zabawkowicz ( Nie mogłam niczego innego wymyślić ) CK-Pewnie nie dostał zabawki . Z-Przegrałem z grupą w zabawie i zostałem sam to wy też zostaniecie sami ! Nagle z ziemi wyłoniły się liście i stworzył się wielki labirynt . Wszystkich nas rozdzieliło . Ja-Nie dobrze... gdzie jesteście ?! B-Nie wiem ... CK-Wyczuwam niebezpieczeństwo . B-Spotkajmy się w centrum labiryntu ! SW-Okej . Pobiegłam najszybciej jak się dało . Po jakimś czasie zobaczyłam coś świecące Podeszłam do tego i to była .... pułapka! Nie mogłam się ruszyć Ja-Pomocy !!! Z-Nikt ci nie pomoże ... Ja-Napewno zaraz tutaj przyjdą ! Z-Napewno ? Choć i sama zobacz .. Zabrał mnie ze sobą do góry .. Zobaczyłam Czarnego kota . Ja-Czarny Kocie !!!! Usłyszał mnie i uciekł .. Ja-Co się dzieje ?! Z-Jego cechą jest odwaga przeciwieństwo to .... Ja-nieśmiałość ... Z-Choćmy dalej ... Zobaczyłam Szarego Wilka wiedziałam , że on coś jemu zrobił .. Z-Widzisz go ? Ja-Widzę ... co mu zrobiłeś? Z-Jaka jest jego główna cecha charakterystyczna? Ja-Oświeć mnie .. Z-Zgadnij .. Ja-On jest miły .... Z-Dobrze. Jesteś bardzo mądra ... Ja-Mnie zmienisz w głupka ? Z-Narazie nie ...przydasz mi się .. Ja-Niby do czego jeśli wszystkich zmieniłeś na negatywy ? Z-Zapomniałaś o kimśrednicy ? Ja-Biedronka ..! Polecieliśmy do niej .. Biedronka była sobą . B-Aria co ci jest ? Ja-Uciekaj Zabawkowicz zamienia wszystkich w przeciwieństwa ! Nagle przyszedł Szary Wilk i Czarny Kot , który chował się za Szarym Wilkiem .. Szary Wilk go uderzył w głowę . Ja-Co ty mu robisz ?! CK-On jest taki .... tworzę z nim drużynę . B-Czarny Kocie my wszyscy tworzymy drużynę . SW- Napewno .. kropkowata brzydulo! Ja-To nie wy .. błagam Szary Wilku nie jesteś taki ... Nagle dostałam od niego w policzek . Prawie się poryczałam .. Biedronka do mnie szybko podeszła . B-Aria ! Nic ci nie jest ? Ja-Nie .... Wstałam i się nie podałam .. Ja-Nie jesteś taki jesteś miły ! Uderzył mnie teraz w brzuch .. Czarny Kot chyba sobie coś przypomniał , bo mówił : CK-BIEDRONKA ! NASZA DRUŻYNA! ARIA ! Nagle zobaczył mnie na ziemi , która owijania się z bólu . CK-Aria nic ci nie jest ?! Ja-Ja ... nie pozwolę , żeby zabrali mi mojego przyjaciela ! Mała Pomoc ! Zobaczyłam dlaczego SW stał się niemiły . Zobaczył mnie ,że nie chce go znać . Zobaczyłam ziemię i czarnego kota . A potem Biedronke,która niesie się do góry.I zabiera ołówek w którym jest akuma . Wróciłam do normalności .nagle zaczęło coś dziać ze mną. czułam się coraz gorzej . Ja-Czarny. .kocie użyj kotaklizmu .... na ziemię ... a ty .. ty biedronka szczęśliwego traf..u CK-Trzymaj się Aria ! Kotaklizm ! SW-Nie mogę się ruszyć! B-Szczęśliwy traf ! Bomba ? CK-Bombowo ! Ja-Rzuć do góry t...am jest .. zabawkowicz ... i akuma .. jest ... w .. o ..łówku. . B-Robi się ! Biedronka rzuciła bombę do góry i zobaczyła leżącego złoczyńce . Zniszczyła mu ołówek ,złapała akume. I powiedziała : B-Pa , pa miły motylki . Niezwykła Biedronka ! Szary Wilk stał się normalny . Zobaczył mnie zawijającą się z bólu . SW-Co się stało ? B-Nie zbliżaj się do niej !.. już wystarczająco zrobiłeś. .. SW-Przepraszam !! ARIA ! Ja-Wy...bac...z..am... Wtedy zemdlałam . SW-Aria !!! Błagam nie zostawiaj mnie !!! ---- C.D.N Rozdział 6 Wtedy przyleciał Mistrz Fu (po transformacji ) . I powiedział : MF-Witajcie dzieci . CK-Kim pan jest ? MF-Dałem wam kwami ,bo nie daje sobie rady . Nagle popatrzył się na mnie . MF-A co się z nią dzieje ? SW-Błagam pomóż jej ! MF-Oczywiście ... Tylko najpierw zwolnie wszystkie dzieciaki z waszej szkoły . Zadzwonił do kogoś , a potem powiedział : MF-Choć cie za mną mamy mało czasu . B-A możemy ją odwiedzić jutro , bo kończy nam się czas ... MF-Dobrze , a ty Szary Wilku też idziesz? SW-Nie.. pomogę panu . Szary Wilk wziął mnie , a ja się w niego wtuliłam . Zanieśli mnie do jakiegoś domu . Wtedy Mistrz powiedział : MF-Musisz ją teraz zostawić nie możesz narazie dowiedzieć się kim jest .. SW-Dobrze jutro przyjdę ..( bo jest weekend ) Położył mnie na łóżku i pocałował w czoło ,a potem poszedł . Wtedy przeszłam transformację . Mi-Odpoczywaj .... witaj Mistrzu. MF-Witaj Mini idź do Weiji , a ja podam lekarstwa Kate .. Otworzyłam oczy i lekko spytałam : Ja-Gdzie jestem ?.. Co się stało ..? MF-Nie martw się Kate . Znam cię to ja Ci dałem miraculum. Nie Miałam siły by uciekać i wrzeszczeć. . Spytałam tylko o najważniejsze : Ja-A gdzie jest Mini ..? MF-Bawi się z moim kwami . Ja-Mistrz Fu? MF-Tak .. Weś lekarstwa i odpoczywaj .. ja zadzwonię do twoich rodziców , że masz coś do załatwienia do jutra .. Ja-Mam tylko mamę .. MF-A co się stało z twoim tatą ? Ja-Uciekł gdy byłam mała. .. Zleciła mi łezka z oka ... Nagle zadzwoniła do mnie Marinett .Oddałam telefon mistrzowi .Mistrz Fu udawał mojego wujka , który zabrał mnie na dwa dni . Marinett się rozłaczyła . A ja dostałam jakieś leki . Potem zasnełam , bo byłam zmęczona. Następnego dnia o godzinie 12:00 przyszła Biedronka, Czarny Kot i Szary Wilk . Mini szybko mnie obudziła , a ja wiedziałam co powiedzieć . Ja-Mini szykuj piórka! Wtedy Mistrz otworzył drzwi . Wszyscy nade mną stali ,a mistrz robił herbatkę . B-Jak się czujesz ? Ja-Lepiej SW-Jeszcze raz przepraszam ... ja .. ja ... nie chciałem ... Ja-Nie płacz .. bo ja zacznę . SW-No dobrze ... CK-Będziesz mogła nam pomóc jak coś ? Ja-Tak... B-Napewno ? Ja-Napewno . Nie róbcie ze mnie ofiary .. CK-Biedronko ? Mam pytanko ... B-Śmiało .. CK-Wpadł ktoś ci w oko ? B-Nie... a czemu pytasz ..? Ja-Uuuuu... ja wiem !!!! I nie muszę używać do tego mocy ! B-Nierozumiem ... CK-Bo wiesz ... krótko się znamy ... znaczy .. nie znamy ..bo wiemy kim jesteśmy ... ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć ... Ja-Idę na świeże powietrze. .. SW-Ja z tobą ... Podziękowałam Mistrzowi Fu i poszliśmy, usiedliśmy na ławce. SW-Napewno dobrze się czujesz , żeby wychodzić ? Ja-Jasne .. Patrzył się jakoś dziwnie ... na mnie . Ja-Więc ... chodzimy do tej samej szkoły ... SW-Tak .. Czarny Kot jest głupi ... Ja-Hmmm ... jednak się nie zmieniłeś ... SW-Nie o to mi chodzi .. Poprostu mógł ją pocałować ... Ja-Gdybyś ty mnie pocałował tak lada moment to jak bym się czuła? Nieswojo. . SW-Ale byś nie uciekła ? -spytał z flirciarskim uśmiechem .. Ja-Nawet o tym nie myśl ! ... a Pozatym jesteś spokrewnioniy z Kotem czy co ? SW-Nie wiem ... Wtedy wyszła Biedronka i Czarny Kot .. Ja-I co ? CK-Biedronka mnie też lubi jak Przyjaciela . Ja-... Rozdział 7 SW-Władca Ciem chyba dzisiaj ma wolne .. Ja-Ha ha .. bardzo śmieszne .. B-Dobra jak coś się wydarzy to się przemieniony .. Teraz ja lecę pa .. Ja-Okej pa ...ja też sobie pójdę ... Wtedy pofruneła do domu .. zapomniałam , że mnie nie było w domu , więc mama będzie mnie pytać gdzie byłam i po co.Zmieniłam się w Kate i poszłam do mamy . Odrazu mnie spytała gdzie byłam . Ja-Byłam u wujka Oscara . Ma-To dobrze ... Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Była to Marinette zaprosiła ją do swojego pokoju . Zaczełyśmy rozmawiać . Nagle wyłonił się u nas inny temat : M-Myślisz , że mówią prawdę ?.. Ja-Adrien i James ? Nie wiem .... I wtedy weszli do mojego pokoju . Ja-Co wy tu robicie ?... J-Twoja mama nas zaprosiła .. Ja-Jak już jesteście to usiądcie. A-My naprawdę tego nie zrobiliśmy ... Chloe przykleili gumę a my chcieliśmy ją odkleić ... Ja-No to czemu tego nie powiedzieliście ? J-Wiedzieliśmy , że nam nie uwierzycie ... Wtedy popatrzył się na mnie ... a ja na niego .. Odrazu przestałam ,bo poczułam , że coś zaczyna się dziać .... nie czas na jakieś romantyzmy .. Ja-To chcecie coś do jedzenia albo do picia ? M-A może zrobimy wspólnie ciasteczka A-Świetny pomysł ! Ja-Mamo czy możemy zrobić ciasteczka ?! M-Dobrze ... i się bawcie ! Zeszliśmy na dół. Marinett powiedziała co mamy robić . Ja z Mari robiłyśmy ciasto ... a chłopacy nadzienie .Zobaczyłyśmy , że nie dają sobie rady więc ja z James'em robiłam nadzienie ,a Mari i Adrien ciasto . Adrien był cały w mące .. Wtedy Marinett pomogła mu się pozbyć większość mąki . Zobaczyłam , że później się przy nim jąka . Lekko się zaśmiał .. Ja-To co u was tak w ogóle ? A-Nic .. ciągle mamy jakieś lekcje dodatkowe albo sesje ... M-Sesje ?.. A-Tak ... James ze mną mieszka do tego Nathalie i mój ojciec . .. J-Czekaj ...Nathalie !!! Ja-O co chodzi ? A-Oooooo... ona czeka na nas ! Bardzo mi było miło do jutra! Ciasteczka były gotowe dałam im pół blachy . J-Dzięki pa !! Szybko wyszli , a ja z Mari się zaśmiałam ..Marinett teże musiała iść . Pożegnałyśmy się . A ja poszłam pogadać z Mini Ja-Mari kocha się w Adrienie !Mari kocha się w Adrienie ! Mi-A ty w Jamesie! Ja-Nieee... Mi-Widzę to heh ... Ja-No dobra ..... idę teraz spać , bo jest ... 21:56 !?! Mi-Okej .Dobranoc .. Ja-Dobranoc .. Rozdział 8 Ja-Jaki miałam piękny sen ... ja i James bylyśmy razem ... ahh... Czekaj .. CO !!! Mi-Kate ty się w nim kochasz ! Ty się w nim kochasz ! Ja-Mówiłam ci coś wczoraj , a teraz do torby i idziemy do szkoły . Ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu . Napotkałam po drodze James'a i Adriena.. odrazu uciekłam .James patrzył się na mnie trochę z dziwieniem ,ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobiłam . Nagle zobaczyłam jak za mną biegnie . Przestraszyłam się i pobiegłam jak szybko mogłam do klasy . Adrien i Mari na siebie spojrzyli . Marinett poszła do klasy z szybkim krokiem . A James ... był tuż za mną . Naszczęścię był dzwonek . Odchnełam z ulgą . P-Dzisiaj przyszedł do naszej klasy nowy chłopak Powiedziała jakby chciała by się go pozbyć . P-A oto Micheal . M-Witajcie ... Kate !! Ja-Skąd znasz moje imię ...? Wtedy każdy się na mnie spojrzał i na niego . M-Jestem ..... twoim kuzynem ? Tak.. Ja-Kłamiesz ! Mam tylko kuzynki i jednego kuzyna ,który ma na imię Charlie !!! P-Co to ma znaczyć ? K-Właśnie tłumacz się ! Nagle nastała cisza .. przerwałam ją . Ja-No mów ! Najpierw potrzywasz się pod mojego kuzyna ,a teraz milczysz ?! M-Pamiętasz twój występ tańca hip-hopowego.. Ja-Tak.. 2 miesiące temu ... M-Wtedy w tobie się zakochałem .. Ja-CO ?! M-Wiem o tobie wszystko twój ulubiony kolor: niebieski twój ulubiony zwierzak : kot ... a nawet ,że masz znamie na plecach K-Człowieku lecz się !!! Wybiegłam z sali ,a on za mną ... Powtarza się to co z Jamesem ... Wbiegłam do jakieś uliczki i się przemieniłam .. Pofrunełam jak najszybciej do góry .. Zobaczyłam całą klase na podwórku ... Pofrunełam do nich jakby nigdy nic i spytałam : Ja-Coś się stało? J-Aria ? P-Nie pani superbohaterko ... nie będziemy pani zawracać głowy .. Ja-Nie nic się nie dzie-... Nagle pofruneła nademną akuma .. Ja-Niech wszyscy idą do domów jest niebezpiecznie!! Odrazu pobiegłam za nią ... Biedronka , Szary Wilk i Czarny Kot dołączyli się do pościgu . Czarny Kot ją złapał ... CK-Mam j-... Nagle jego kombienezon robił się bielszy . B-Czarny Kocie szybko puść ją ! Jak kazano tak zrobił . Pofruneła do Micheal .. Ja-Okej... zaczyna się robić ostro .. Rozdział 9 Akuma pofruneła do jego ... znaczy mojego zdjęcia !! SW-Poleciała do zdjęcia Kate ! Jakiś on jest dziwny ... Ja-Kto to Kate ? Zaśmiałam się pod nosem . SW-Em... ktoś... Ktoś ?! Nie no spoko ... nie chce ,żebym podejrzewała kim jest . Micheal zamienił się w ... hip hopowca ... można było się tego domyślać ... CK-Kolego ! Chcesz się przedstawić ? Każdy tak robi . Mi-Jestem Mistrzem Hip Hopu tak jak Kate ! Zaraz każdy z was będzie tańczyć tak jak ja ! Ja-Nie musze tańczyć jak ty ! Oczywiście musiałam pokazałam to co umiem . Ja-I kto tu jest Mistrzem ! SW-Wow... jak ...ty ... co ..? Mi-Ja jestem Mistrzem !!!! Pokarze to teraz Kate ! Biegł do mojego domu .Ooooo... nie . Co ja zrobię ! Pofrunełam jak szczała przed nim . B-Czekaj na nas ! Ja-Nie mogę przepraszam ! Byłam w domu i się przemieniłam w Kate .. Ja-Co ja zrobie !? Mi-Kochanie ? Ja-O nie ... Wyważył drzwi . Mi-Czemu nie otwierałaś skarbie ? Ja-Po piersze nie otwieram obcym po drugie nie mów na mnie skarbie !!! Mi-Okej skarbie ... Popchnól mnie na ściane. Wtedy dotarła cała ekipa . SW-Trzymaj się od niej zdaleka ! Mi-Bo co mi zrobisz ? Ja-To !! Kopnełam go z czałej siły w brzuch . Ja-Nie zadzieraj ze mną ! Mi-Skarbie ? Ja-Chcesz w łeb ?! CK-Niezła jest ... B-Wiem ... Szczęśliwy Traf ! Lina ? SW-Magiczny Ogon Wtedy Szarego Wilka ogon stał się bardzo długi.... okej nadal radze sobie sama Mi-Myślicie ,że mnie pokonacie ? Czemu widze na różowo a nie jestem Arią ?! Telewizor i linia ? O co chodzi ? Kreskówki ! Czyli Lasso ..ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć ! Jakomś musze im dać wskazówkę ... Wiem ! Włącze całkiem przypadkiem telewizor . T- Lasso i Przyjaciele ! Serio ? No spoko powinno im to pomóc ... B-Lasso ! CK-Bawisz się w komboja ? Daj mi to . B-Ja nie wiem ... Ja-Szybciej !!!! CK-Dobra! I oczywiście Czarny Kot zaplątał się w linach .. B-Mówiłam ! Mi-Jak już go odplączecie to nas nie będzie ! Ja-Łapy przy sobie !!!! Pomocy ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania